


Stiles’ Recounts of Tales Past

by Destroyingtocreate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are together, Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyingtocreate/pseuds/Destroyingtocreate
Summary: Stiles keeps a journal a few years after the possession and beacon hills has calmed down. Stiles takes it upon himself (as a request from professionals) to write down things. Let his energy flow, or whatever. Stiles is still confused.Stiles begins with journal prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles’ journal: With Comments from Derek Hale

October 12, 2019: Saturday 

I know it’s been awhile since the nemeton and the possession, but my therapist is saying writing would help. If I could focus for five minutes. Jeez. Let’s see if I can do this. 

I’ll start somewhere easy. I have a list of prompts Melissa gave me to start off. I don’t think I could handle writing about all the craziness that’s happened over the past few years. 

Today’s prompt: what’s in my bag?

It’s dumb. Derek says it isn’t. He just likes to read what I write. He finds my ramblings to be fascinating. He must be smitten with me. 

Right now I have a translated copy of the bestiary, a tooth brush because I’m always somewhere, a pair of binoculars, three pens, six gum wrappers (winter mint), my Spider-Man notebook Scott bought me for my birthday, a stray highlighter that has teeth marks (color green), and a pair of blue headphones that I’ll never untangle. I also have a button from someone’s shirt floating at the bottom. Unclear how I managed to collect that. 

On a serious note: I’m going to try to set some goals. 

I want to get a good nights rest because nightmares suck and I’m sick of shots to tranquilize me. (Still afraid of needles)

Tomorrow I want to remember my adderall, buy Derek a picture frame for the pack shot, kick Scott’s butt at Mario, and translate more of the bestiary with Lydia if she isn’t annoyed with me. 

I ask too many questions, I know. She gets annoyed when I don’t immediately get her crazy math equations or know words we’ve translated already. It’s also difficult because she’s across the world studying. 

Derek wants to go to the park. He likes showing me off. We’ve been together six months now. Time flies. We actually just went on a romantic picnic in the woods (Derek’s idea. He plans the most cheesiest things.)

College is great. Studying anthropology for my minor and social sciences in psychology for my major. Im far too tired to explain why I chose that. That’s a topic for another day. I’m only part time as the nightmares make some days hard. I think next semester I’ll become a full time student, maybe take an online class. Who knows. 

Look at me. Talking serious like I said I wouldn’t. Ha. Go me. 

Derek calls me to bed. It is late. I didn’t realize. I lose track of time in the real world so quickly. I don’t know if it’s from the ADHD or because I was lost in the possession for so long. All I know is that I set a lot of alarms and have reminders all over. Derek’s been really great about it. 

Until tomorrow. 

Maybe I can do this after all.


	2. October 13, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another prompt.

October 13, 2019: Sunday

Since I can write whatever I want, I just would like to say dinner with my dad is always a pleasant experience. He always reminds me to use protection and embarrasses me in front of Derek, who is forced to suffer through dinner. He enjoys it. Laughs at dad like he’s telling a joke, but really he’s so serious. Derek doesn’t easily get embarrassed. Being family-less didn’t change him at all. Probably growing up werewolf. No privacy at home when he was a child.

Anyway, Derek and dad are going fishing tomorrow for Columbus Day. Bonding time, dad says. It’s more like time to embarrass me with stories of my childhood. When things were normal. Mom would put me in the bath and after, I’d run around naked (there are photos. Lots of them). Or in sixth grade when I went to Lydia’s house for a party and lost my shorts in the pool. More like Jackson pulled them off. Asshole. But I guess it’s not anything new. Derek knows I’m pretty embarrassing. Like when we get drunk and I sing Carrie Underwood on the table. I have no regrets. Even if 67% of the time I end up face-planting off the table anyway. I digress. 

I’m not opposed to going, but I seriously hate fishing. Most boring sport ever. Staring at water for hours. I’d rather cut off Derek’s arm. (Derek’s reading over my shoulder. He’s frowning at me, big bad wolf, he is.) but seriously? Fishing? No thanks. I’ll eat Cheetos and pretend I understand what Lydia is saying over Skype. She had to postpone translating to go out with Jackson who showed up to surprise her. And Scott was too busy to play games. I tried to get Derek to play, but he’s a caveman and refuses to learn the controls for CoD. He’s like an infant with technology, though I give him credit; he can check his email. (He’s practically growling at me as I read this to him. He says he can do much more than that and he can, but I will always call him a caveman.)

Prompt: name 3 things you do well. 

1\. I can research and find out answers to anything. I mean, anything and everything. If the internet doesn’t have it, Peter has a book about it hidden someplace. Or Deaton, who is unhelpful no matter how many times I ask a question. He always has a good book to reference me to.   
2\. I’m good at giving Derek- “don’t you dare finish that sentence, Stiles.” Well, I make Derek very happy. I know what he likes, like when I trace words on his back. Or when I cook him omelettes in bed even though he swears he isn’t hungry. He always can eat.   
3\. Multitasking. I can run the pack and research and finish my school work. It’s not like its hard. My brain runs too quickly. I’m also so hyperactive, I can’t sit still. Always moving and getting things done. 

Derek says: sarcasm and making a fool out of yourself. (It’s totally true. Those should be my top answers.)


	3. October 15, 2019: Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day.

October 15, 2019: Tuesday

Today I set sail over the many seas to find new land. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I sure will miss home. For it is a place I love-

Derek’s giving me a dirty look. 

Yesterday Scott begged me to go suit shopping with him. Kira and he is getting married next month. I’d do anything for my best bro. After we ate and played video games, something we never have time for anymore. 

Derek says fishing went well. I don't believe him. He’s too much of a grump to fish in the sun for hours. Which reminds me of when the pack went to the beach. Derek scowled into the distance for 7 hours and refused sunscreen. He had the remnants of a sunburn when he got in the car, but it healed quickly. I didn’t know werewolves could get burns, but evidence. 

Prompt: what song is stuck in your head today?

I made this one up because 500 miles by The Proclaimers is on repeat in my mind. Derek and I have to take a trip tomorrow, little less than 500 miles. We are in search of a book about sparks. 

I made a playlist and it’s on there twice. Twice isn’t overkill. I love that song. Derek on the other hand might murder me in my sleep. It’s a chance I’m willing to take. 

I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more…

I worked a few hours at the bookstore today on campus. It’s nice but their book selection is crap. I’m sure no one in this age is reading ten copies of twilight. 

I find Scott to be annoying. He’s always begging to do things, but never has the time. I asked him if he wanted to play a game and he bailed. Again. This is the fourth time this week and it’s only Tuesday. Sunday he had to help Melissa clean the rain gutters. All day? I think not. 

I asked him again that night. No because he had to go to work Monday to clean out the cages for Deaton. Which, we don’t have to hang out for hours but I totally miss my bro. 

We are also so close to getting my dad and Melissa a date together. They have agreed to go out after begging and hounding for years, but they haven’t picked a day yet. 

Derek thinks I shouldn’t meddle. But that’s what I’m good at. Getting what I want. And I’m 86% sure Scott will be my brother in the future. I’ve run statistics and worked out all scenarios. All my plans are perfect. 

You know, I had this strange experience today at work. A guy, kinda cute, not hot like Derek, but adorable cute like a baby squirrel or something. Maybe a kitten. I don’t know. But he was innocent and raised a question to me as I checked out his textbook. (He also bought a purple pen for cancer or some other disease I can’t recall. I usually ignore the bin because a few of the pens have googly eyes and I can’t stand them staring at me.) 

He looked me in the eyes and said with a smile, “if you could have one do over, what would it be?” And I was a little shocked because, what a question to ask a stranger. He said it’s good to ask yourself tough questions and that he’d come back for an answer next week. 

I’m still not really sure. A lot of crazy things have happened that I could easily ask to redo. The night Scott and I went into the woods. Not because I regret it or wish it were different, but maybe treat Derek a little different. Maybe open my big mouth and not stutter and stare for five minutes. Get off on a good foot with him instead of spending so long disliking him. Not even disliking him. But disagreeing with him. 

Or there’s how I’d brooch the subject of telling my dad about werewolves. The whole thing was just a mess. I don’t know how I’d redo that. I still shudder at how awful the entire experience was. 

Maybe I’d have left Lydia alone. Or not. But I did waste a lot of time chasing her. 

I wouldn’t have left my skateboard near the stairs so that mom wouldn’t have fallen down the stairs in second grade. Broke her ankle. I still blame myself for this being the onset of her disease. I know it wasn’t. But things changed after that. 

Wow this got sad. I feel unbelievably down after that. 

On a good note, I wouldn’t change asking Derek out on my twentieth birthday. I probably wouldn’t have spilled half a plate of spaghetti into my lap on his couch but that’s just natural for me to do. 

Derek and I are going to the diner for burgers. I’m starving. 

Until tomorrow, Spider-Man notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not check spelling or grammar. 
> 
> Not sorry. 
> 
> Tumblr: creatingsterek


	4. October 16, 2019: Wednesday

October 16, 2019: Wednesday 

Derek and I spent 7 hours in the car for the bookstore to tell us the book has been shipped to New York for storage. I called to confirm the order last night and it was ready for pickup but some dufus who put it on the truck by mistake. What a joke. Derek is fuming.

So, I’ve been on the phone for an hour calling. They won’t ship the book. It has to be picked up in person for confirmation of “abilities”. Translates to “must be supernatural”. They wouldn’t even tell me if they had the book until Derek growled and threatened to rip out their throats. I love using him for scary stuff. People are so afraid of him. He’s a big softy. All bark. 

We are on our way home now. Derek is unsurprisingly quiet, though it’s not like him much these days. He’s just nodding when I talk. I’m mostly on the phone but still. 

An hour later. (Too long on the phone)

It’s decided. Derek will get on a plane to New York when we get home and pick up the book. He wants to check up on some things while he’s there. He won’t say what. Derek doesn’t keep much from me, but his life in New York is a complete mystery. I wonder if he’ll ever tell me. I try not to pry about it because it makes him cranky but I am curious. 

All I know is that he lived with Laura in a small flat in manhattan. 

That’s it. I have so many questions. He won’t talk about it though. 

Someone on tumblr asked me: what’s your future family look like?

Derek. 

I expect Derek to stay. No matter what foot we got off on when we met, things are going really well. Scott and Derek get along well now. That’s important. 

I remember telling Scott we were official. It was the night of my birthday. He complained that I had spent all day in my sweatpants at Derek’s (Derek’s sweatpants because only Stiles can ruin two pairs of pants in a day. The first pair soaked in the preserve. More on that later.) than with him celebrating. They were on good terms. Not perfect but they were figuring out their roles and had a routine and blah blah. 

Anyway, I don’t know Scott complained about me smelling like Derek and didn’t notice the huge bruise on my neck. He’s so oblivious to everything. I had to spell it out for him. Derek rolled his eyes for half an hour while I explained. There was even a chart. And a demonstration of me kissing Derek for two minutes. 

Scott’s dumb sometimes. His puppy face saves him from a lot. 

Maybe someday we’ll adopt a little baby. Human or werewolf. Whatever works. I’d love to have more than one because I was an only child and it was boring. No one to fight with or toys to trade. There was Scott but he didn’t sleep over every night. I want my kids to tell stories late at night and get yelled at to sleep. 

I asked Derek. He said he never thought about it but he has this silly look on his face. His cheek twitched a tiny bit. So now I’m harassing him until he answers. 

“Five. Okay, five.” 

Derek wants to have five children. At least. He would like to have a big family again. We both have very small families. It would be nice to have a big family. I don’t know. We have plenty of time. We will see how it plays out. 

First, I need to finish school. It’s been slow going. 

I don’t want to think about it. It’s whatever. It’s… I think I’m going to change my major. 

Oh! We’re stopping for tacos. My favorite.


	5. October 19, 2019: Saturday

October 19, 2019: Saturday 

Prompt: how was your day?

How was my day? How was my DAY? 

First I was late to work because there was a storm last night and I lost power so my phone died and my alarm clock didn’t have power. I put up black curtains so I could finally get some sleep. 

Derek’s in New York. He says he’s staying a few days since he’s already there. I’m annoyed he won’t tell me what he’s doing or why he isn’t coming home. 

Scott and Kira are skipping tonight’s pack dinner for some alone time. They’re so annoying. We get together twice a month and they want to run off. 

I just want my friends to give a shit, you know? Derek to be here, Scott and Kira to want to hang out with me. I feel so alone lately. I guess some of it’s my fault. I did ditch Scott a lot for Derek but it’s nothing compared to the amount of times he’s ditched me. 

Derek’s been good about answering my texts and calls the past few days, but today. Maybe that’s why I’m so annoyed. I’ve called at least seven times today. 

I’ve been busy with work. This other person, we won’t name names, keeps calling out, so I’ve been living at the bookstore. It’s been a good time to catch up on some “mythical” creatures. Specifically witches because those are the worst. Casting spells on people. 

For example, Camille the witch, she lives just outside of Beacon Hills but likes to hypnotize people into getting lost in the forest. She makes it a game how long someone can stay lost before they find their way out or someone finds them. It’s really annoying but she’s mostly stopped now. She’s friendly with us. With some trading and bribing, maybe a little blackmail, she’s agreed to stop. As long as we play tag in the forest with her once a month. 

Later…

I got ahold of Derek after a few hours of distracting food making and watching movies with dad. He was whispering. It was short. He sent the book in the mail. Should arrive tomorrow.. or Monday. Whatever. But he wouldn’t tell me what’s going on. Where he was or what he was doing. 

So, I tracked his phone. 

He is slumping around Manhattan whispering somewhere between a library and a bar. So he could be at either. I’m trying not to be that impulsive teenager anymore. But I want to run to him. I have this sense that he’s in trouble. And god knows he can’t handle trouble on his own. 

But on the other hand, he can handle himself sometimes. Maybe he’ll be fine. He’s probably visiting old friends. 

I don’t know. 

I’m freaking out.

Dad told me to shut up. He’s downstairs and he can hear how loud I’m being. I am throwing things. I can’t find my red hoodie. I know Derek borrowed it a few weeks ago, but I was sure he left it. My room is a mess. I’ll clean it eventually. After I find my sweater. 

Where is my sweater?!


End file.
